Department of Internal Affairs (Sekowo)
The Department of Internal Affairs is a cabinet-level Department of the Sekowan Federal Government tasked with internal security, immigration, government oversight, electoral matters and general internal affairs. The Department of Internal Affairs has the single largest civil workforce of any of Sekowos cabinet-agencies. History The Department of Internal Affairs is the successor to the Ministry of Internal Affairs. The original MIA was founded at the beginning of 2193 after the birth of the Sekowan state. The DIA replaced the MIA in 2612. The DIA's role prior to the Ministry Powers Act was very unclear, with its powers and duties primarily based on the government at the time and precedent. The former MIA was generally one of the least important agencies. Duties & Responsibilities The Duties and Responsibilities of the DIA have for most of Sekowo's history been defined through de facto measures and precedents, however its role and power was spelled out in the Ministry Powers Act of 2528. The DIA shares some responsibilities with the Department of Justice. The Department of Foreign Affair's official powers are thus; * The role of moderator of internal government affairs. * Investigation of the government in cases of abuse, corruption or criminal actions. * The general oversight of the government. * The authority to oversee, run and regulate the internal intelligence agencies. * Jurisdiction over immigration and citizenship. * The oversight of and preparations of elections. * The responsibility for providing legal certificates and licenses such as Identity cards and marriage certificates. * Management of emergency rescue & response and non-medical public agencies. Organization The DIA is split into various offices that deal with the various areas the Department is responsible for. * Office of Political Affairs * Office of Governmental Oversight * Office of Intelligence Matters * Office of Immigration and Citizenship * Office of Electoral Affairs * Office of Licensing * Office of Emergency Response * Office of Public Affairs * Office of Reconstruction Research The DIA, as part of its internal intelligence responsibility operates a science & technology Research department to develop technologies to further its security mission and prevent terrorist and internal foreign attacks on the nation. Inter-Agency Co-operation Do to the DIA's jurisdiction over many areas its jurisdiction overlaps with the Department of Justice's jurisdiction the two agencies Co-operate on a number of matters. The DIA also co-operates with the Federal Bureau of Science & Technology in much of its technological Research. Criticism While not widespread the DIA has received criticism from individuals and groups from across the political spectrum. Hegemony of Power The single longest running criticism of the DIA is that the Agency is simply to large and has to much power, allowing it to form a kind of hegemony of power that both potentially interferes with other agencies and is open to abuse. Illegal Intelligence Gathering While the DIA itself is not generally criticized itself, the various internal intelligence agencies the DIA oversees and operates have been, from time to time been accused of illegal intelligence gathering measures, including the recording of personal correspondence. However these claims have never been substantiated following each major claim. Party Registration Prevention One of the oldest and most continuous claims is that the DIA either prevents or makes it difficult for new political parties to register and thus become represented. However, apart from some accidents and unintentional mishaps their has never been any substantial evidence of such claims. Category: Sekowo Category: Cabinet Level Agencies of Sekowo